Prue's Choice
by destructivemonkey
Summary: Phoebe is trapped in the underworld with Cole while Prue and Piper recover from an attack by Shax and try to get Phoebe back. The Power of Four
1. Trapped and Suprises

_Scene: the Manor, Enter Piper and Leo_

'' It's been 2 days since Phoebe went down to the underworld Leo, I can do nothing but worry '' mumbled Piper as she went from plant to plant watering as she always did when nervous

'' I'm sorry Piper but you know I can't sense her unless I go down there and the elders won't allow it'' protested Leo

'' Well I guess they will just have to make an exception then won't they! ''

''But you know I can't break the rules''

'' Leo our entire marriage is breaking the rules''

'' I know but… ''

_Enter Prue with Book of Shadows_

'' Piper I think I found a spell that can help us get Phoebe back'' said Prue

'' Let's do it!''

_Prue and Piper head up to the attic and Recite the '' To Call a Lost Witch Spell'' _

'' _**Power of the witches rise**_

_**Course unseen across the skies**_

_**Come to us who call you near**_

_**Come to us and settle here. ,,**_

'' Nothing happened, what went wrong'' said Piper

'' Wait there's another part, it needs blood''

'' Oh Peachy'' whined Piper

_They each drop blood into a cauldron and chant;_

_**,,**_

_**Blood to blood, I summon thee**_

_**Blood to blood, return to me ,,**_

_Swaddling Lights appear and then a girl appears_

'' What's going on, where am I ? '' said the confused girl

'' Well am… we… I don't know '' said Piper

'' How did I get here? '' said the confused girl

'' Would you believe magic ? '' said Prue

'' What…?, you're crazy'' shouted the girl

'' Ok am well what's your name'' mumbled Piper

'' Paige, Paige Matthews ''

'' She looks a lot like Aunt Brianna '' whispered Piper

'' What are you talking about ? '' whispered Prue

_Enter Leo from downstairs_

'' Piper, Prue the elders have news on Phoebe ''

'' What news , what's happened to her '' said Prue

'' Well she's with Cole but the even worse thing is that apparently Cole attacked and killed the Source'' said Leo

'' Wait, how is that bad news'' asked Piper

'' When another Demon kills the Source they get the Sources power '' said Leo

'' But that means Phoebe is currently with the next Source, Great '' said Prue

'' That's not even the worst part, apparently Cole is already planning to get Phoebe to become his queen, the queen of the underworld''

'' That can't be true, it's not like Phoebe is going to just become the queen. '' shouted Piper

'' Well the Elders think she already has, they've sensed a great surge of power in evil'' said Leo

'' She can't do this'' whispered Piper

'' Sorry but am I dreaming'' asked Paige

'' Who is she '' asked Leo

'' When we called Phoebe with the To Call a Lost Which Spell with our blood I might add this girl appeared'' said Prue

'' Wait you used your blood ? '' asked Leo

'' That's what the spell said to use '' said Piper

'' Well if you use blood in that spell it can only call those with your same blood… '' said Leo

'' So that means we are related to umm.. Paige '' said Prue

'' What are you talking about, how are we related '' asked Paige

'' GRAMS, where's that damn spell '' shouted Piper

_Piper lights candles around in a circle and chats;_

_Hear these words_

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the_

_Other side_

_Come to me I_

_Summon thee_

_Cross now the Great Divide_

_There is some swaddling lights and Grams the appears_

''Grams, you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do '' said Piper

'' Nice to see you too Piper'' said Grams

'' Does the name Paige ring any bells with you Grams '' asked Prue

'' No, I don't know of any Paige '' said Grams

'' So the girl behind you called Paige that we're related to is who exactly'' asked Piper

'' Oh well, There's no point in covering this up any more, Patty ''

_Patty Halliwell appears in the circle of candles_

'' Mom, Girls, what's going on '' asked Patty

'' What are those things, holograms ? '' asked Paige

'' Oh God, Mom is that my Paige ? ''

'' YOUR PAIGE '' bellowed Piper

'' Yes Patty it is'' said Grams

'' Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on '' asked Paige

_Suddenly a demon shimmers in and throw an energy ball at Paige who then orbs away and back into the same spot. Piper then blows up the demon. Then out of nowhere appears Phoebe._

'' Turns out I'm not the baby of the family'' says Phoebe

_She grabs Paige and flames away leaving everyone in the room shocked and confused as to what just happened. Why did Phoebe flame, is she now the queen of the Underworld. Why did she take Paige and is she the 4__th__ Charmed one._


	2. Frenemies

_Scene: Underworld, Paige is in a crystal cage while Phoebe and Cole talk about what they are going to do._

'' So are you going to tell me why I brought my little sister here'' asked Phoebe

'' Well she doesn't even know about her powers yet, and she is about to find out from us and when she does we will have a twenty four hour window to help her decided between good and evil which seeing how naïve see is of magic should be easy '' said Cole with a smirk on his face

'' Is that what happened to me, you swayed me to evil '' asked Phoebe

'' You chose to stay with me after I saved your sisters, if I had not killed the source than he would have killed them himself ''

'' But won't we have to kill them now. I mean they will try and get Paige back and if they do and she turns good and then they can use the power of three to destroy you''

'' They won't be able to find us Phoebe, not unless they come down here and then I'll sense them first and finish them''

'' I'm still not sure about all this; I don't want them to die but…. Wait what if we find a way to turn them evil too, the evil power of four, you can't say that doesn't intrigue you''

'' That would be almost impossible to do, I mean we'd need an exceptionally powerful priest or priestess to pull that off''

'' Well it has been done before so I guess we better get us a priestess ''

_Phoebe and Cole kiss as they disappear into the flames together on their way to find a priest or priestess who can help them. Meanwhile at the manor Piper, Prue, Patty and Grams are all discussing how they can find Paige and Phoebe and get them back._

'' What about the To Call a Lost Witch Spell, That normally works '' suggested Patty

'' Patty dear, They're in the underworld which means we'd at least need a power of three spell to call a lost witch and even if the girls had Paige, Phoebe would probably reject the call so it would be pointless'' said Grams

'' Then what should we do just leave everything as it is and call it a day '' asked Piper

'' Less of that attitude Piper, we will find a way to get them back '' said Grams

'' Maybe we should just go down to the underworld and try there, we might be able to cast a spell down there to bring us to them'' said Prue

'' It's too dangerous down there for you girls'' said Patty

'' Actually it's a good idea, Leo is you orb them down they can cast the To Call a Lost Witch spell and it will be a lot more powerful'' said Grams

'' But what if something happens and I can't orb them? '' asked Leo

'' I guess we'll figure that out when were on fire'' said Piper

'' What did I say about that attitude'' Said Grams

_Grams did know that this wouldn't go well but she also knew they had no other choice. If they ever wanted to see Paige or Phoebe again they would need to go to the underworld. Before anyone could have any second thoughts Prue grabbed Piper and dragged her over to Leo and off they went. Patty seemed too worried to bother staying on the plane of the living so returns to the afterlife. Grams know this won't end well._

_Leo and the girls arrive in the underworld. They are greeted by a 'friendly' face._

'' BARBAS'' screamed Piper

_Prue send him flying across the cavern they orbed into._

'' Please stop with your mindless magic, you really know just how to tick me off'' said Barbas

'' Why wouldn't I, you should be burning alive somewhere anyway'' said Prue

'' I was comfortable in my own personal corner of hell until your sister and her husband banished me out here to the lower class area, but why may I ask are you down here in my lovely abode''

'' We happen to be looking for Phoebe'' said Piper

'' Don't tell him about our plan'' said Prue in a distressed tone

'' Well what's he going to do tell on us? ''

'' Fine just do whatever you want ''

'' Well Barbas, basically we want to hunt down and beat the crap out of our sister and then drag her from hell'' said Piper

'' Well in that case you have my help should you want it '' said Barbas

'' Piper are you sure this is a good idea '' asks Leo

'' It won't hurt to have a bit of extra help besides he knows where they are I'm sure''

'' I don't agree with this I can't work with him'' said Prue

'' This might be the only way to get Phoebe back'' said Piper

'' Well I guess I have no choice then'' said Prue

'' So Barbas, where is our sister living these days'' asked Piper

'' I can take you there, just tell your whitelighter to follow''

'' What are we waiting for then let's go'' said Piper

_Barbas shimmers away to Phoebe and Cole's lair with Leo, Piper and an unsure Prue. Meanwhile Phoebe and Cole are in the lair of a priestess known as Hestia. She was a respected priestess and they had brought her an offering. _

'' Here you go one human soul for you'' said Phoebe

'' It's still alive '' said Hestia

'' We said we would give you the pleasure of removing the soul'' said Cole

'' How considerate of you my liege ''

_Hestia then whispered a short spell and her hand began to glow, she placed it upon the poor human and took his soul as an offering. The body of the human dropped to the floor soulless.  
>He would be missed by his wife, kids and his friends including the Haliwells. As Phoebe and Cole talked with Hestia about Paige the lifeless body of the sisters friend Daryll Morris lay on the cold floor.<em>


End file.
